1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a viewing angle of a screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for dynamically adjusting a viewing angle of a screen according to a relative position between an apparatus and a user.
2. Description of Related Art
With blooming development of technology, various electronic products are provided. Wherein, a handheld electronic device such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and an intelligent cell phone allows a user to implement functions such as writing documents, receiving e-mails, surfing on internet or real-time communication etc. via a built-in windows operation system thereof. Namely, such handheld electronic device may not only make phone calls, but may also provide diversified functions as a small personal computer does. With development of wireless network techniques, utilization of such functions is no longer limited by time and space, and therefore the handheld electronic device has become one of an indispensable tool for those modern human beings demanding high efficiencies in daily life.
As the handheld electronic devices are widely used, how to ensure a security of data stored therein gradually draws attention. Data stored in the handheld electronic device are generally personal information closely related to the user, such as phone numbers, commercial data or other personal information etc., which generally have a considerable privacy. If such kind of handheld electronic device is used for browsing data in public, since a viewing angle of a screen thereon is not limited, a snooping of private data by others may occur time to time.
To prevent leakage of data displayed on the screen, a present solution is to shrink the viewing angle of the screen, so as to shrink a viewing range of the screen for preventing the snooping. Taking present products in the market as an example, a snooping-proof protection film is generally attached to the screen of the product. By a polarizing effect of the protection film, lights emitted from certain angles are shielded, and only a fixed viewing angle is provided. Another kind of product applies a liquid crystal screen having an adjustable viewing angle, in which based on the transformation of liquid crystal material within the screen, lights emitted from a backlight source of the screen to certain angles that are shielded. By such means, shrinking of viewing angle may also be achieved.
However, though the methods for shrinking viewing angle may protect data displayed on the screen from snooping, the fixed viewing angle may also limit the flexibility for the user to view the screen. In detail, since the viewing angle of the screen is fixed, the user may only watch the screen in a fixed angle. However, during utilization of the handheld electronic device, due to different holding manner, viewing pose and other factors such as background light, viewing angle thereof needs to be adjusted constantly, and therefore it is needed to move the handheld electronic device manually for adjusting the position and the angle of the screen, so as to guide the viewing angle facing to the user for the user to see the data displayed on the screen. Therefore, the conventional methods are still not convenient.